GothX
by Just Jiffy
Summary: Rogue has worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. for years. Let's journey to the begining and see why. No OC's, just characters who have not been Evolutionized. Please R
1. Future is Prologue

GothX

_Prologue_:

Agent X barely made the rendezvous in time.  Nick Fury had a scowl on his face, but since when was that new.  Though recently, the combined forces of the X-Men, the Brotherhood, and various others had recently defeated Apocalypse, Nick was still on edge.

"Are you calling me and my agents in, Commander?"  Agent X asked.

"No.  I want you and your men to remain in place.  Shield has found it convenient to have inside sources within the Brotherhood, the Acolytes, the Hellfire Club, Weapon X, and of course, the X-Men.  We want you to continue with your covers."

"Sir, I just want it understood that my people might not like this.  We were never meant to stay for as long as we have.  Most of us are still teenagers, and it is becoming more and more difficult to justify spying on people we have come to like and respect.  I have been in for over two years, and the others have been in for a year.  How long do you expect us to keep up this charade?"

"First of all, Agent X, I think you are the only one who really likes who they are working with.  The X-Men have treated you like family.  The others, though, probably don't have the qualms you have in 'betraying' their fellow mutants in the various clubs.  The reports you forwarded to me from your men have not seemed to indicate any great connection to those they work with and for.  Are you sure this hesitation is shared by your agents?"  Nick asked.

"You could be correct, sir.  Let me state it plainly, I don't like spying on the Professor or anyone else in the mansion," Agent X replied.

"Well, you have been with Shield since you were 10.  I expect I trust your judgment well enough by now.  How about this, only report the activities that you think are worth reporting.  You pretty much filter much of it out now; let's just make it official.  The other agents will still only report to you," he said, sarcastically.  As he didn't know who they are, that seemed to be the obvious choice.  "I'll promote you to field leader, and you will only need to contact me when you feel it is necessary," he continued.

"Agreed," Agent X said.  

As the spy was leaving, Nick said, "Just because I am backing off a bit, does not mean that I am not going to keep my eye on you, so watch yourself."

Facing away from Furry, Agent X smirked and lifted a hand in a one-fingered salute.

"Frickin' teenagers.  They never show any respect to their superiors," Fury grumbled.

"I would show some respect to my superiors, if I had any," Agent X replied.

Nick had to shake his head, and grin to himself.

***********************************

_Four Years Later_:

The various groups eyed each other warily.  They had grudgingly worked together to contain the combined threat of Mr. Sinister, Magneto, and Apocalypse, but now that the alliance was no longer needed, their hostilities resurfaced.

Sebastian Shaw, the Black King of the Hellfire Club, looked to his left and nodded to his assistant, Tessa.  She began to document the various events of the climatic battle in her efficient manner.  The White Queen, Emma Frost, rolled her eyes and looked in regret upon her broken fingernail.  

The Director of Weapon X started to gather his people together.  Now that the fight was over, it was time to step back into the shadows, where his agents and the program belonged.  Chamber was the farthest from the Director.  I would take him a few minutes to rejoin the fold.

The Scarlet Witch was helping her brother hobble around.  Pietro's left leg had been broken in the struggle.  However, with his rapid metabolism, he should heal in the next week or so.  Lance was trying to look too cool to be concerned about his fellow mutant, but his eyes kept straying over to Wanda and Pietro to check their progress.  Toad and Fred were regaling each other with how awesomely they performed in the fracas, each one trying to outdo the other.

Gambit was chatting with Piotr and Pyro about old times.  When the Acolytes disbanded, Gambit became a free agent.  He had worked with the Brotherhood, done an odd job for the Hellfire Club, and had a mission or two with Weapon X.  He was smiling and behaving like his charming self, but he managed to monitor the progress of a particular X-Man, or Woman in Rogue's case.

Rogue felt Remy's eyes on her, but she stubbornly refused to acknowledge his presence.  She had to keep her mind focused on the task at hand.  The tension was mounting between the groups, and she was needed to sooth Wolverine's feral tendencies.  Of all the X-Men, Rogue was closest to Logan in nature, and sometimes she was the only thing that kept him from giving in to his animal instincts.  With Sabertooth among the Weapon X crew, she didn't know how long she could keep him from going berserker.  The rest of the X-Men kept a wary distance from Logan and her.  Her brother, Nightcrawler, caught her eye, silently asking if she needed any help.  She shook her head and ruefully smiled back at Kurt.  

Just then, the head of the lone recognized agency of the US Government finished speaking with one of his aides, and turned to face the segregated groups.  Once he had all of their attention, Nick Fury began to speak.

"We have had marginal success in defeating Sinister, Magneto and Apocalypse.  I don't know how long they will be off licking their wounds, but given their state when they retreated, I expect it to be for a long while.  Good job, people."

As if this declaration was all that was needed to release the motley assemblage, they started to drift away from each other and retreat to their own worlds.  

"Oh, by the way, Agent X, I need you to gather your agents and come with me for debriefing."  Nick called out.

Everyone halted and looked to one another in confusion.  Who was this Agent X Fury spoke of?

One person slowly squared their shoulders and stepped away from the X-Men.  Logan was the first to say anything, "Rogue?" he asked in a growl.  

Rogue looked into his eyes and said softly, "I am sorry, Logan and tell Kurt I am sorry, would you?   Tell everyone at the Institute that I will explain as soon as I can."

Rogue then turned to her people and nodded.  Tessa simply handed her materials to the nearest person to her, who happened to be Emma, and walked toward Rogue.  Jono telepathically snorted inside Rogue's head.  * Bloody melodramatic Yanks * Jono thought to Rogue, who struggled to keep her face solemn.  Wanda helped her brother prop himself against a tree, then looked over at Lance.  "Keep an eye on him, will you?" Wanda asked.  Lance gave a small nod, which was as good as Wanda could expect to get from the little s***.  She sighed in aggravation, and began to stride towards Rogue.  By the time Wanda had arrived in front of Rogue, Remy had managed to saunter over to the girl with the white-streaked hair.  "I thought you would never ask, Chere," Gambit whispered in Rogue's ear.  She rolled her eyes, turned around, and began to walk to the waiting helicopter.  Her agents silently looked at each, shrugged, and followed their leader.

_tbc_


	2. Dramatis Personae

Author's Note:  I forgot to put this in the first chapter, so here it is:  I do not own these characters, Marvel does.  Please don't sue this poor, starving college student.   

*  * is telepathic speech 

^  ^ is internal dialogue

Chapter One:  Dramatis Personae 

Rogue and her fellow mutant agents boarded the helicopter.  Wanda was watching Jono suspiciously, wondering what was underneath his jaw and torso wrapping.  Sage was observing everything around her; Rogue could practically see her brain clicking away behind her eyes.  Remy cast an admiring gaze at the outfit Tessa was wearing.  ^ The Hellfire Club sure knows how to have their employees dress ^, he thought to himself.  Rogue was keeping a general eye out on her agents.  Although they all reported directly to her, they had not known the identity of the other agents Rogue had recruited to infiltrate the many different mutant organizations.  They were aware that other agents were in place, but to lessen the impact if one of the agents were captured, they were not told the names. 

Nick Fury looked around the helicopter in a skeptical manner.  ^ This was the crack team Rogue had put together? ^  The group looked like a bunch of gothic rejects.  First, there was Rogue, the Queen of the angry make-up and dark scowl.  Then there was Wanda Maximoff.  If Rogue was the Queen, then the Scarlet Witch was the Princess.  She had let her hair grow to just past the shoulders, but she still had the lower half of her hair dyed red and she still dressed in the torn clothing and long, scarlet duster.  Next was Jonothon Starsmore.  His upper body up to his nose was wrapped in black, leaving only his arms free.  With his black leather pants and brooding gaze, he was the epitome of dark, angst boy.  Tessa was dressed like sub/dom fetish fantasy with her black lingerie bustier and her hair in a bun at the top of her head.  Her expressionless face with the zigzag tattoos and her cool blue gaze was a bit disconcerting, so Nick turned his attention to the last member of the group.  Gambit, other than Tessa, was the most mysterious member of the group.  He seemed to be the most open member, with his charm and flirting, but he never talked about himself nor divulged any of his history to others.  When Nick had climbed aboard the helicopter earlier, he had called ahead so the files S.H.I.E.L.D had compiled on the four heretofore unknown agents would be ready at his arrival on base.  Nick had known the basic information on these mutants, but wanted to become more familiarized with their history, personal details, and stats.

Rogue looked to Chamber to gain his attention.  * Why do you still wear your wrapping when there is no need to hide yourself anymore?  You told me six months ago that the operation Weapon X gave you was successful and your body was repaired. *  

Jono's eyes crinkled at the corners, his version of a smile.  *Well, luv, there was no need for the rest of the mutant population to know of it.  They knew of my condition since my powers erupted, and Weapon X and I wanted to keep it that way.  With my face and body restored, I can infiltrate groups with them none the wiser.  Who would connect Chamber, the man without a chest or lower face, with this new, good-looking bloke? *  

Rogue snorted and thought * Were you this conceited before your accident? * 

* Why do you think I was so angst-ridden at the loss of my face?  It wasn't 'cause of me not bein' able to eat, I'll tell you that * Jono replied.

Rogue rolled her eyes at Chamber.  She knew that the damage inflicted when his powers manifested themselves had really affected Jono.  A few years ago, Jono was a typical teenager, enjoying being a musician and spending time with his girlfriend.  Then, one day Chamber's powers literally exploded out of him, ripping away his chest and lower jaw.  They also injured his girlfriend, rendering her paralyzed from the force that shattered her legs.  His heart, lungs, and other internal organs were instantly vaporized by the psionic energy emanating from his chest.  Without his mouth or jaw, he couldn't eat or talk, or even kiss.  His energy kept him alive; he didn't need to breath or eat to live.  Rogue always felt a connection to Jono; of all of the team, their powers seemed to be the closest in defining them.  Rogue was the untouchable; her powers prevented her from skin to skin contact, lest she absorb the life force, memories, and powers of another.  Chamber was the hollow man with only destructive energy inside him.  His limited telepathy allowed him to communicate with others, but he had to restrain himself from "speaking" with people who did not know of his powers.  He had to act the mute burn victim and carry a pencil and writing tab everywhere with him.  ^ Now that Jono's chest and face had been restored, will we still be as close as we once were? ^ Rogue mused.

Sage, being a low level telepath, knew of the silent communication between Jonothon and Rogue.  Chamber was a strong enough telepath to notice her eavesdropping, so she did not listen in, however she did make a mental note.  While observing the others in the helicopter, she continued on with her internal ponderings.  Tessa, how Sage despised that name.  'Tessa' conveyed an innocence that Sage never had, especially after living on the streets when she was a teenager and being Sebastian Shaw's Girl Friday for over five years.  However, it was the name she had been born to, and unlike Rogue, she would not hide from it.  That being said, she referred to herself as Sage and preferred that others call her that.  Sage had a harder edge than Tessa; she was tougher and could handle difficult situations.  Sage implied knowledge and mystery, while Tessa invited people to confide in her.  Sage's ability, her curse, was to remember everything.  She would rather not have people tell her their secrets, she had enough to handle on her own.  Sage's brain had endless storage capacity; she could recall names, faces, conversations, useless and not-so-useless data in an instant.  Rogue had referred to her once as a cyberpath.  However, unlike a computer, Sage could not delete any of her records, no matter how much she might wish to.  

Her analytical nature and instant recall lent her an advantage as a spy.  She could be in deep cover for long periods of time and retain vast amounts of knowledge, easily accessible whenever a meeting could be arranged with Rogue, her handler.  She had originally agreed to spy for Rogue because, as naïve as this sounded, she had wanted to do some good in this world.  Sage had thought it would not be a problem being a spy; she was never one for the spotlight.  However, there was a difference in not drawing attention to oneself, and hiding one's true nature.  Fending off members of the Hellfire Club who were not in the Inner Circle, but wished to be, while trying to be diplomatic to the sycophants wearied her.  Sage would have rather just broken a bone or two to get her point across, however Tessa had to be mindful of her place as Shaw's assistant.  Her position was not as high as even the lowest of the Hellfire Club.  

There were only two members of the Hellfire Club that Sage could stand.  One was her boss, Sebastian Shaw.  He was loud, obnoxious, vicious and uncouth, but he had been kind to her in his way.  He had never expected her to sleep with him, nor any of his cronies.  It was as if he viewed her from a distant, paternal manner.  He was not too interested in her or her life outside of the HC, but he did engage her in personal conversation and musings from time to time.  Sage did not regret betraying his trust and spying on him for Rogue, but she protected him in her own way.  She did not divulge his weakness for his long dead wife and she kept his son Shinobi out of the briefings as much as possible.  For all Shaw's faults, stupidity was not one of them, so Sage could find a kernel of respect for the man.  

The other person Sage didn't hate in the HC was The White Queen, Emma Frost.  Emma could be cruel and ruthless, but she was also highly intelligent.  She used all the resources at her disposal, including her sexuality, to remain in power.  However, Sage had seen Emma with her Hellions, and this Emma was somehow softer, less harsh.  Even though Emma led a public life as the CEO of Frost Enterprises, her past remained a secret.  Sage got the sense that Emma's childhood and teenage years had not been pleasant, though she was a born to a life of wealth and privilege.  Life had taught Emma some hard lessons, and Sage could identify with that.  Although Sage could tolerate Emma, she could not bring her self to like the woman.  

Gambit was also aware of the silent communication between Rogue and Chamber.  Though he was not telepathic, he was an empath and could feel the amusement of Jono and Rogue.  When their private conversation ended, Remy could feel Rogue begin to brood.  ^ Does the chere do anything but dwell on unpleasant thoughts? ^ He looked around at the others in the helicopter again, and realized that he had worked with each of these people at least once in the past.  Back when he had been one of Magneto's Acolytes, had been in a few jobs that involved the Brotherhood, which Wanda had been a member of.  After the Acolytes disbanded, Sabertooth had joined Weapon X and recommended him for an odd mission or two, which put him in contact with Chamber.  Being exiled from the Thieves' Guild did not preclude his father from asking him to infiltrate the Hellfire Club to steal some objects that had somehow fallen out of Guild possession.  After retrieving the lost art and returning it to the Guild, Shaw had hired him for a job.  Apparently, Jean-Luc had to arrange a demonstration of Remy's master thief's skills before Sebastian would consider Gambit for an assignment.  Once Remy had passed the test, he and Tessa had worked together to find a traitor in the Club and steal information and items from a rival organization.  

However, the person in the helicopter he had the most contact with over the years was Rogue.  She was the person who gave him his assignments and he reported his progress to her on a regular basis.  Remy could not believe that he had known Rogue for five years, it seemed like only yesterday that Rogue had recruited him.  At first, he agreed to join her endeavor as a lark.  He was at a bit of loose ends after his exile from New Orleans and the Thieves' Guild.  She was cute and what she wanted him to do seemed simple, get a mutant named Magneto to ask Remy to join his little gang.  How was he to know that Rogue's morals would rub off on him?  As a thief, he lived in a world of grey.  He did not think of himself as a principled man, but somehow he began to feel that what Magneto wanted to do to humans as wrong.  He wasn't the most fond of people in general, but even he objected to genocide.  He did not agree with everything that Charles Xavier had to say about human and mutant relations, but he would take Xavier over Magneto any day.  Even though Rogue had been raised by Mystique and she had lived for a time with the Brotherhood, he tended to think that her views on mutants and their place in the world was most influenced by her stay with the X-Men, specifically the Professor, and maybe even her brother, Kurt.  Although they had worked together for years, Rogue had never really let him in, and his beliefs were based on observation.  However, his empathic powers gave him an edge that she was not aware of, for not even Jean-Luc knew of his empathy, only his kinetic powers.

The Scarlet Witch stared off into space.  She had no inclination to speak with anyone onboard, not even Rogue.  If Wanda were asked who her best friend was, and she was in a mood not to hurt the impertinent person who asked such a personal question, she might answer Rogue.  After all, Rogue was the only person who treated Wanda as someone who was sane and whose temper was not something to be feared.  Wanda ignored the little voice inside her head that whispered ^ What about Lance?  He never treated you as insane, just as a typical girl that was a mystery, like every other girl he knew. ^  Lance claimed to never understand women, which included Scarlet Witch.  He didn't think of her rages as behavior of the insane, but just like any other temper tantrum that anyone sane could have thrown.  Avalanche was the only one that could save Toad, Pyro, the Blob and Quicksilver from her wrath at the annoying pranks they pulled on her.  

She didn't regret agreeing to spy on the Brotherhood for Rogue.  At the time, the only member she knew was Pietro, her twin that betrayed her to their father.  Lance, Todd, and Fred were abstract concepts, never fully realized until she actually met them.  Even after she joined the Brotherhood at the behest of Mystique, she had the role of a daughter seeking revenge to play.  It wasn't that hard to do with Pietro, because she did feel resentful of his freedom and his relationship with their father, Magneto.  Toad and Blob were harmless idiots, and could actually be kind of nice at times, so it was easiest to scowl at them to keep their distance.  Lance was another matter.  He had a hard life as an orphan that grew up to be a rebel and resentful of authority.  It was odd yet fitting how he became their default leader after the defeat of Apocalypse four years ago.  She had come to grudgingly respect him over the years.  Wanda had actually come to like the Brotherhood mutants.  They were the closest thing to a family she had, Pietro not withstanding.  She hoped the fact that she was not all she appeared to be would not permanently damage her relationship with the Brotherhood.  This thought occupied her on the trip to the S.H.I.E.L.D base.  She snapped out of her thoughts when the chopper touched down.

****************************

Okay, this is the end of Chapter Two.  I hope all the exposition did not scare you off.  The next chapter will deal with how Rogue first joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and formed her crew.  Basically, each chapter will progress from the time of the team formation until the present debriefing.  It will cover plots seen in the episodes throughout the 4 Seasons of Evolution, but from a view skewed and twisted to fit this story.  This is not an AU, just a what if story.  For those of you who are ROMY shippers, please be advised, I am not sure if this will turn into a ROMY.  This decision is up in the air at the moment, I'll just have to see where the muse takes me.  I hope you like it.


	3. Origins

Chapter Two:  Origins 

Ten-year old Rogue cautiously crept down the stairs.  Irene's strange friend had come to visit again.  Irene called her Mystique.  Rogue had known Mystique for so long, the first time they meet had faded into a vague, half-remembered memory.  However, that did not mean that Rogue felt comfortable around Mystique.  Whenever Mystique visited Irene and Rogue, she always inexplicably stared hard into Rogue's eyes, searching for who knew what.  It always made Rogue uneasy when Mystique visited.  However, she didn't want to say anything to Irene about it, as Irene was nice enough to let Rogue live with her.  They had lived in Caldecott County since Rogue first moved in with Irene, about six years ago.

Rogue was trying to stealthily approach Irene and Mystique, not to say hello but to eavesdrop on their conversation.  Something was different about this visit.  Mystique seemed agitated, which was unusual because normally she did not show much emotion.  She was usually quite controlled; calculating some might say.  When Mystique had arrived, she immediately pulled Irene to the side and started a whispered conversation with Irene.  Irene had listened for a few minutes, and then asked Rogue to go outside to play, or up to her room to finish her homework.  Rogue had elected to go upstairs, as she still had a History paper to complete.  Besides, Fourth Grade was almost over, and summer would be here soon enough.  She would have plenty of time to play outside then.  

When Rogue had finished, she listlessly roamed her room.  She was bored, and a little hungry.  Maybe she could sneak downstairs into the kitchen and grab a snack.  Rogue convinced herself that was all she was going to do downstairs, really, and headed out of her room.

So here she was, crouched down behind the kitchen island.  She steadily made her way forward, to where the sink and the dishwasher shared space along the far kitchen wall.  Although the kitchen and the living room were separated from each other the wall, there was an opening above the sink that overlooked the living room.  Irene had some of her ivy plants that did not need much sunlight along the opening.  The ivy absorbed some of the sound from the living room, but not all.  Rogue was still able to hear most of the conversation.

"Destiny, have you had any indication of when Rogue's powers will appear?  I have laid the preliminary groundwork of ours plans.  I have targeted those mutants I think will be most likely to join our cause.  There is a young orphan around Chicago, Lance Alvers.  You remember him, right?  He was the one whom you envisioned that was able to manipulate seismic waves.  Then, of course, there is Todd Tolinksy.  He does have the outward appearance of a mutant, with his long tongue and toad-like physique.  However, his legs have yet to develop the power you expect him to have once he hits puberty.  I have already begun to make arrangements for him to be transferred to Bayville.  It is always best to have someone already in place, as too many new arrivals, just when Professor Xavier begins his mutant recruitment would cause suspicion.  Fred is still living in Texas, growing larger by the day.  He has almost bankrupted his parents because of the cost to feed him.  He consumes in one hour what most people eat in one day.  I would like to wait until we need him to invite him in the fold, for that same reason.  Pietro is the only unknown.  It would be nice to have a mutant of his caliber as a part of our group.  He already has tremendous control of his powers, which one would expect, as Magneto is his father.  However, the potential for us having a person who could keep us apprised of Magneto's plans is negated by the fact that he could be in our group, doing the same thing for his father.  With Rogue and her prophesized powers in play, we could be a force to rival Magneto or Xavier."

"Mystique, do not be so impatient.  I have seen Rogue in the future, and she does not get her powers immediately after puberty.  I cannot give you an exact time, but it seemed she was older than most when her powers appeared.  I have taken the precaution of telling her that she has a skin condition that calls for her to wear clothes to completely cover her skin, just in case my vision is inaccurate.  However, I truly believe she will be a High Schooler when it happens.  I cannot be more precise than that."

Rogue felt light-headed.  She could not believe that Mystique and Irene were talking about her becoming a mutant.  Wait, no she was already a mutant whose powers had not yet come.  Maybe this was why Mystique had first approached Rogue, and taken her to live with Irene.  Rogue had a memory or two of living on the streets, but she didn't think it had been for long.  She just remembered her mother dying, and her father yelling at her all the time, blaming her for her mother's death.  He always smelled bad, like stale cigarettes and whiskey.  He had recently escalated from yelling at her to hitting her, when Rogue decided to run away.  After he had gone to sleep, Rogue had sneaked out of the house with her Care Bear backpack filled with a couple of changes of clothing, some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and as much money she could find in her father's wallet.  It was summertime in Mississippi, so staying at a children's park would not draw much attention to her.  She made sure to leave in the afternoon, pretending that she was going home.  She knew adults wouldn't understand that her Daddy was a bad man now, and they would try to make her go back.  Rogue vaguely remember her time at the park, mostly she played on the jungle gym and after her dwindling supply of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with water from the drinking fountain.  She had just eaten her last sandwich when a lady appeared in front of her.  The lady said her name was Mystique, and would Rogue like to come live with a friend of her's named Irene.  Rogue wasn't a stupid little girl, no matter what her Daddy said, so she had politely turned Mystique down.  It wasn't until a couple days with no food that Rogue agreed to meet Irene and decide if she wanted to live with her.  Rogue didn't have a bad feeling about Irene when she met her, so she agreed to live with her.  

Rogue came out of her memories in time to hear Irene tell Mystique about some guy named Professor Xavier, and how he was getting his first student soon.

"Scott Summers has appeared in my dreams for three nights straight, so I believe that he will soon reside at the institute.  As Ororo Munro already lives there, and Wolverine occasionally stops by, this means that my vision of Xavier's role is just beginning.  After Scott has lived there for a couple of years, Jean Grey should move in.  It will not be until they are juniors in High School that any of the other students should arrive.  I remember that the school year just started and Kurt arrives while the school has its Homecoming Game.  It is the when Kurt first appears that the events we have been planning for commence.  Rogue will be a featured character, one way or another."

"Do you still have visions of Rogue as an one of Professor's X-Men?  We need Rogue on our side in order to defeat them.  With her absorption power, she will be almost unbeatable.  Once we get her to completely absorb Carol Danvers, and obtain her flight ability, strength, and invulnerability, she will be a force to be reckoned with/"

"Yes, Mystique.  Rogue's path is as divided as ever.  I have always told you that Rogue can go to either side.  Not even I can see clearly which team she will join permanently.  There are almost too many factors to see.  Lance, Todd, Fred, even Pietro are known components.  Their life is such that they will welcome the invitation to join a group that will not be heroes.  They are more suited to villains.  Rogue, however, is not villain material.  She is hot-tempered and sarcastic, but at her core, she has the morals instilled into her by her mother.  She knows right and wrong, and she will invariably be on the side of right.  Our task is to convince her that ours is the right side, and not Xavier's."

Rogue had listened to Mystique and Irene long enough.  She knew now what she had to do.

*********************************** 

Later that night, Rogue silently opened the door to her room and stepped out into the hallway.  She sneaked along the hallway and like a ghost, crept into Irene's bedroom and walked up to her bed.  Irene was sleeping peacefully.  Rogue quietly opened the top drawer of her desk, which was beside the bed.  There she found what she was looking for.  It was the old-fashioned skeleton key to the writing cabinet located downstairs in the den.  Beside it laid the key to the den.   She grabbed both keys and left the room as silently as she had entered.

The den was downstairs, attached to side of the staircase.  It was originally the footman's waiting area and had doubled as a cloakroom when needed.  When a footman was on duty, he didn't have to stand at attention at the front door.  He could wait in the room on the main floor.  That way he could hear the knocker at the front door if it sounded, and still have an area to perform the work that the butler had assigned.  As this was the 20th centaury, there hadn't been a reason to keep the footman's waiting area as it had originally been.  When Rogue and Irene had moved into the house, Irene had immediately claimed that room as her own.  Rogue could have the loft, which had been the servant's quarters, as a playroom.  The upstairs floor was for the bedchambers.  The master's suite was Irene's.  Rogue's was the second largest room upstairs.  Mystique had the third bedroom for her use when she visited, and the fourth was used as a media room.  There was a television, a stereo/tape/record/CD player, a VCR and a computer.  There had recently been the addition of a DVD player in the room.  Mostly only Rogue hung out in the room, but occasionally Irene would listen to her opera's or her old radio programs in there.  As Irene was blind, TV was not one of her passions.  Downstairs, there was the living room and kitchen to the right of the main staircase, on to the left was the dining room and study.  The study was filled with Irene's collection of books, which was odd since she couldn't read most of them, as they were not in Braille.  She did have a collection of books in Braille, and she had started to collect audio books.  Irene had one told Rogue that she wasn't born blind, and didn't become blind until she was almost twenty.  Her collection of books was a family inheritance.  Irene's father was an avid reader, and Irene had shared that passion.  

Rogue had always wondered why Irene had chosen the footman's waiting room, or as Irene called it, her den, as the room in which Irene would inhabit the most.  It was by no means a large space.  There was only enough room for a chair, an ottoman, and an old-fashioned writing cabinet.  The cabinet's legs were spindly and seemed almost too fragile to hold up the cabinet, which was about 42 inches wide.  The writing surface was about 18 inches off of the floor.  Above the surface perched the cabinet.  The left hand side was open and held envelopes, stationary, and pens.  The right hand side had the locked cabinet.  Rogue had only once glimpsed what was locked inside, and it had intrigued her ever since.  Rogue unlocked the door to the den and stepped inside.  Before she had entered the room, she had grabbed a flashlight from the junk drawer in the kitchen, used by Rogue in case the electricity went out.

Rogue inserted the key into the lock and turned it clockwise.  There was a second, hidden lock located on the right face of the cabinet, which also used the same key.  After she had unlocked both places, she opened the door.  Inside were diaries.  Rogue knew Irene had written these diaries before she had lost her sight.  When Rogue overheard Irene and Mystique's conversation, she knew that she would need to read the diaries.  She wasn't sure what they contained, they could be diaries from Irene's young adulthood, filled with gossip and crushes, but as much as Irene guarded them, Rogue didn't think so.  Irene kept them in her locked den, in a double-locked cabinet.  Rogue believed that what was written in the diaries held some significance to not only her, but others as well.

Rogue took the first diary down, and began to read it in the illumination provided by her flashlight.  

*********************************** 

Mystique gave Irene and Rogue a hug before she departed the next morning.  Rogue stifled a yawn as she waved good-by to Mystique.  She had been up until almost 3:00 am reading the first diary.  She had only gotten a third of the way through, and already her head was filled with Irene's visions.  She was going to have to continue the ritual every night until she completed the diaries.  She was going to also have to organize the visions in some semblance of order.  Irene had seemed possessed when she wrote all of her visions down.  The first diary began with Irene talking about the visions that would not leave her alone, and she hoped by writing them down while she was having the vision would allow her some peace.  Because of this, the writing was erratic and sometimes almost illegible.  They would jump from person to person or topic to topic, with no connection or sense of continuity.  Rogue needed to get a notebook for each person mentioned and each event that was foreseen to happen.  That way, when the person was brought up in Destiny's Diaries, Rogue could locate the notebook for that person and write down the vision.  Once she had gone through all of the diaries, she could then put each vision in each notebook in chronological order, and then combine the all the notebooks into a timeline.  This would give her a greater scope of understanding and allow her to see the big picture.

Throughout her tenth summer, Rogue compiled a comprehensive documentation of Irene's visions.  She noticed the prominent presence of a man named Xavier, or as Destiny referred to him as, X.  Scott Summers, Wolverine, Jean Grey, Ororo Munro, Kurt, and other names were mentioned frequently in conjunction with X.  There was also a man named Eric Magnus, or Magneto, that seemed to be at cross-purposes with Xavier.  He had lackeys, but none seemed to have that distinct a presence, they were unnamed or vaguely referred to by Irene by images, and not names that Rogue could discern.  There were also humans that played a part in Destiny's visions.  One was called Fury, and he was a leader of a government program that was supposed to protect humans from mutants.  What was odd about Fury was that he had mutants that reported to him.  He seemed to be a fair man, and treated mutants as individuals.  Some mutants were good, and others were bad, he was here to protect humans from the bad mutants.  Another was Reverend Stryker, a televangelist who called mutants an abomination before God.  Occasionally, a man named Trask appeared, as did a woman named Valerie Cooper.  They seemed to have different political and bureaucratic jobs that somehow involved mutants.  In some of Irene's visions, mutants were the dominant species and had humanity as captives and slaves.  In other possible realities, mutants were a despised and feared race that was persecuted by humans into near extinction.  In all of the visions of a future, Fury played some role.  Irene often referred to him as the shield of America.  

Once Rogue had finished the task of reading Destiny's Diaries, she wanted a better understanding of Mystique and Irene's place in this.  The diaries were just visions of possible futures or events, they did not convey which ones Irene and Mystique wanted to come true, and which ones they did not want to come to pass.  Obviously, Mystique and Irene opposed Xavier, but why?  What did they want to happen, that the presence of Xavier would thwart?  Did they want to rule humanity, because Rogue didn't?  Irene had called the boys Mystique mentioned villains.  Rogue didn't want to be a villain, but neither did she want to be a hero.  She just wanted to go back to when life was simple and she was ignorant of mutants, and the inevitable emergence of her powers.  She had no wish to absorb people.  Rogue had seen herself mentioned quite often in the diaries.  She knew what would happen eventually, she would not be able to touch anyone without hurting them.  Rogue would take their life force, their memories, and in the case of mutants, their powers.  Irene had said this would probably start when Rogue was in high school, but she wasn't 100% sure.  Rogue couldn't take the chance that her powers wouldn't come earlier, so she had to be on high alert.  She couldn't afford to touch anyone, ever.  Rogue already felt like a freak, with white streaks in the front of her hair.  Now she was not going to be able to have any friends, not like she had that many to begin with.  She was always a bit shy and she tended to act sarcastic, even mean, in order to keep people from getting too close.  Even at the age of ten, Rogue was a loner who liked her music better than most people.  Not being able to touch did not seem to be a huge deal now, but Rogue knew that one day it would really matter that she couldn't touch.  ^ Oh well.  What is that saying?  Life sucks, then you die.  About sums up my future. ^

************************************ 

Rogue and Irene did not see Mystique again until Fifth Grade had just started.  One fall day, Mystique arrived at the front door.  She was waiting for Rogue when she got home from school.  Irene and Mystique were having tea in the library when Rogue walked through the front door.  Irene heard Rogue, and invited her in to the library.  

When Rogue saw Mystique, she became excited.  ^ Finally, I can find out some more information about what these two are up two.  I better leave them alone as soon as I can, that way they will talk to each other about their plans, and I can listen in. ^

"Rogue, Mystique has come to stay for awhile.  She will be here for a few months, instead of a few days or weeks, as she has in the past.  We wanted to begin teaching you some special skills,"  Irene said.

"What skills?" Rogue asked.

"Physical education, " replied Mystique.  "We will began by increasing your endurance and strength.  Then I will start to teach you some martial arts.  Irene will assist you with maximizing your mental capabilities.  She will help you develop memory techniques and mental clarity.  Just some things that you will not learn from regular school.  We want you to have a well-rounded education."

"Cool, " Rogue exclaimed.  She really was excited.  She knew that Mystique was a martial artist.  Rogue had seen her practice every morning whenever Mystique stayed with them.  She was looking forward to learning to kick ass.  Rogue was not much of a talker, she was more of a doer.  She wasn't going to bully anyone with her fighting abilities, just stand up for herself if she needed to.  The memory techniques and stuff didn't sound too bad, but learning to fight held potential.  This would also mean that Rogue would more opportunities to learn what Mystique and Irene had planned.  This was shaping up to be a good year.  Now, if only Rogue could convince Mystique and Irene that she didn't need school.  That would be great.  ^ Yeah right.  The one thing that I have always known that Mystique and Irene had in common, even before the whole mutant-plotting thing, was a love of learning.  Mystique and Irene always talk about literature and politics and science.  They are both really smart.  I am sure they want me to continue my education.  Too bad, because it looks like school is going to suck this year, like always. ^ 

For the rest of the year, Rogue worked with Mystique after she got home from school.  They would go running for 3 miles, then lift weights for a half hour.  One day in early November, Mystique began to train Rogue in judo.  Mystique told Rogue that judo was the best martial art to begin with.  After a few years, Mystique would begin to teach Rogue jujitsu, which Mystique described as no holds barred, dirty wrestling.  This could hurt people, a lot.  Judo was more of a defensive style that was used, if necessary, to defeat an opponent as quickly as possible.  Jujitsu was about inflicting damage and subduing an opponent, as well as defending oneself.  Mystique also wanted to teach Rogue kickboxing, which Mystique said, seemed to suit her personality the most.  Rogue knew she was going to enjoy learning all of it.

That year, they all celebrated Christmas together.  Mystique seemed a little melancholy, and Rogue went to Irene and asked why.

"Mystique once had a son, but he is gone from her now.  Every once in awhile, she reflects on her past, and the journey she has taken to get where she is today.  Do not worry child, Mystique will come out of it soon."

Rogue couldn't help but feel sad for Mystique.  She didn't hate Mystique, or Destiny.  She didn't know what, exactly, she felt towards them, but they were the closest thing to a family she had.  They had yet to do anything that would hurt her, but Rogue knew that they weren't the best people.  Just how bad they were, she had yet to determine.

January passed, as did half of February, before Rogue knew enough of Irene and Mystique's plans to act.  She first had to learn more of the Xavier, Magneto, and Fury.  Xavier and Magneto were mentioned often, but Fury was not talked about frequently.  Whenever he was spoken of, Rogue wrote down as much clues as she could remember.  Who Fury was, what was his position  in the government, where was his base of operations.  As much as Xavier seemed like a nice guy, it did not appear that he was who Rogue needed to contact.  Xavier put mutant rights above all others, as did Magneto.  Their opinion differed as to the role of humanity.  Xavier wanted peace and harmony between mutants and humans, while Magneto wanted to separate mutants from humans.  It was like the difference of philosophies between Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. and Malcolm X.  They both wanted mutant rights, they just had differing opinions about how those right should come about, and what the rights should be.  They both had valid points that Rogue agreed with.  She sided with Magneto on how humanity would react to mutants.  She didn't believe that humans would treat mutants very well.  However, she did not think that mutants were necessarily better than humans.  She agreed with Xavier that humans and mutants needed to work toward a peaceful, coexistence.  However, Rogue believed that Xavier was a bit naïve in his belief in the nature of humanity.  Some people were nice, some weren't.  If mutants were ever exposed, they would not be embraced with open arms.  More like bombarded by rotten apples, or worse.

Oddly enough, Fury seemed the happy medium.  He was a human who knew of the existence of mutants.  He liked some, didn't like others.  His job was to keep the peace, by any means necessary.  He was there to police the mutants, and humans, who rocked the boat.  From the organizations that Mystique had mentioned, the Hellfire Club, Weapon X, her eventual Brotherhood, Magneto's Acolytes, and Xavier's men, his job was going to be difficult.  And that was just the mutants.  There was no telling how many human organizations would develop if or, more likely, when mutants were discovered.  Rogue wanted to meet Fury, and judge him for herself.

Once she had the needed information on how to contact Fury, she set her plan in motion.  She knew that an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. was stationed in New Orleans.  Mystique used him to misdirect Fury on occasion.  She would appear in one of the underground meeting places of mutants, and let some false information leak out.  The agent would then report this to Fury, and he would have some of his people look into it.  In the meantime, Mystique would perform some clandestine task while Fury was otherwise occupied.  

Rogue begged Irene and Mystique to take her to Mardi gras.  The festival was during Rogue's Spring Break from school.  Finally, Irene and Mystique agreed to take Rogue to Mardi gras.  They warned her that she would only see the daytime parade, as the evening was for adults.  It was also stated that Rogue was not allowed in certain parts of the city, as these parts were also for adults.  Otherwise, it would the first family outing they ever had, and Irene and Mystique were starting to look forward to it.

They arrived in New Orleans on Sunday morning.  They had passed through some of the bayou that Louisiana was famous for.  Rogue looked around her, in awe.  The Cypress and Willow trees that blanketed the city were beautiful, not as nice as those by the Natchez River where she lived, but nice enough.  The buildings were impressive, though.  They seemed to have their own personalities and presence.  Some downright fascinated Rogue.  She wanted to come back at a later time, maybe when she was a bit older.  That way, she could go exploring on her own, and not draw as much attention to herself as a lone ten-year old.

Mystique drove up to a hotel in a nice, quiet neighborhood.  Rogue realized it was going to be somewhat difficult to sneak out of such an area, but she was determined to try.  They checked into their rooms, and unpacked their luggage.  Irene was a bit tired from the trip, so she stayed to take a nap.  Mystique and Rogue decided to do the tourist thing, so armed with a map, they hit New Orleans like a storm.  They took pictures of everything they found of interest.  Some nice people took pictures of the two of them together, so they could commemorate their first day in New Orleans.  Mystique and Rogue decided to be brave, and try some Cajun food.  

"Mythique, I weawy thin' I bumed my tung.  Loo', ith dere a bwister on my tung?"  Rogue asked, sticking out her tongue for Mystique to take a look at.

Mystique chuckled and said, "No, Rogue.  There is no blister on your tongue.  Here is a piece of bread.  Take it and keep it on your tongue.  It should absorb some of the spices."

"Cajun food isn't that bad, it's just really hot.  I think I'll stick with my hush puppies, fried catfish, greens, and grits.  Some people complain about Southern cookin', but we haven't burned the taste buds off of anyone's tongue before, Mystique,"  Rogue said after they left they Cajun restaurant.  Mystique chuckled for the second time that day. 

They headed back to the hotel to meet with Irene.  The three of them decided to hang out in Irene's room and listen to an opera.  In deference to Rogue not being an opera aficionado, they watched and listened to an opera that Irene had on VHS, called The Mikado.  The opera was light enough to keep Rogue interested, and drool enough to amuse Irene and Mystique.  Once that was finished, they ate supper in the dining room, and then turned in early.

The next day, Irene came with Rogue and Mystique to tour New Orleans,  With Irene there to point out different smells and sounds, Mystique and Rogue added another layer to the visual extravaganza that was Mardi gras.  They ate lunch and had some ice cream from a street vendor, then continued on their tour.  That afternoon, Mystique took Rogue to a national gym that Mystique had membership in, so they could continue their training.  Overall, it was a great day.

The next day was actually Mardi gras, since Mardi gras was French for Fat Tuesday, and today was Tuesday.  Rogue, Irene and Mystique went to watch the all ages parade intended for family's to enjoy.  Later that evening, Mystique asked Rogue is she would mind if Irene and Mystique went out for an adult night.  

"That is fine, Mystique.  You and Irene deserve a night off from me.  I'll just stay here and watch some TV or something.  You guys have fun."

^ This fits in perfectly with my plans.  While Mystique and Irene are off doing whatever, I'll make contact with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. ^  When her two guardians left, Rogue retrieved the map from her room.  She had managed to gain possession of it during their tour of New Orleans.  She quickly mapped out the route she was going to take, then prepared for her night out.  She did not want to draw too much attention to herself, so she pulled on a baseball cap to cover her white streaks.  She also pulled on a pair of dark gray overalls with the silver clasps blackened out, as well as a dark gray shirt.  Not many things were truly black, so black clothing tended to stand out.  It was better to wear dark clothing, like gray or brown, to blend in, rather that black.  Just one of the useful tidbits that she had learned from Mystique.  Rogue pulled on her motorcycle gloves, grabbed her money and door key and put it in one of her many pockets, then left.

******************************* 

A/N:  Okay, it is 2:00 in the morning and I am capote, so I am stopping this chapter now.  The next chapter will be about how Rogue meets Fury and becomes an informant/spy.  We will advance a few years, and see what the real story was when she first meet the X-Men.   I am going to try to update one chapter every week, but it depends on work and school.  

Thanks for all of the reviews.  Caliente, good suggestions about the summary.  I will try to update it soon, but really, I am kinda bad at it, so that is something I'll put off until I feel up to it.  

Hey guys, can you help me out?  Did Destiny have 12 or 13 diaries?  I tried to find my copies of X-treme X-Men that had the information in it, but I just cleaned my apartment so I won't find anything anytime soon.  (Why is it that I can locate things when my apartment is all messy, but the minute I clean it up, I forget where I put everything?  The wonderful life of a lazy slob is revealed, in all its glory.)  If you guys can answer me in a review, that would be great.  Thanks in advance.


	4. Strange Encounters

_Chapter Three:  Strange Encounters_

Rogue walked down the street, trying not to gape at the spectacle she was witnessing.  ^ No wonder Mystique and Irene did not want me out at night.  These people are acting crazy. ^  She had seen men cajoling women to flash their breasts, bribing them with crappy beads.  The amazing thing was women were agreeing to it.  Rogue rolled her eyes and continued on to her destination.  

On her way to the area that the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was located, Rogue spied a boy, not much older than her, out in the crowd.  He was casually walking around the throng of people in the street, and occasionally he would seem to pause beside certain spectators.  Rogue halted her journey to see him work the crowd.  ^ He is a pickpocket, and a pretty good one at that.  I would not have noticed him if I hadn't seen him exactly when his hand was in the process of removing money from a wallet. ^  Another useful thing Mystique had told her was that if one picked pockets, it was best to just remove the money and put the wallet back in place, if possible.  People were less likely to realize their pocket had been picked and alert the authorities if their wallet was still in their possession.  Once someone realizes their pocket had been picked and their money gone, but their driver's license, credit cards, ATM cards, etc. were still there, they were more likely to shrug it off as bad, but not as bad as it could have been.  They are just grateful it was only their money that had been stolen.  They realize it would be useless to report the theft, as it is virtually impossible to track down cash.  The downside to only taking money was that you had to be really good and fast, in order to take the wallet, remove the money, and then replace the wallet without the person becoming aware of the fact.

Rogue watched the pickpocket work for the next few minutes, before she decided to approach him.  ^ Maybe he can help me out a little.  I don't feel quite as brave as when I left the motel and another person with me might be smarter.  I don't know if I can trust him, he is a thief after all, but he isn't hurting anyone and I won't be able to tell if he is reliable until I actually meet him.  It is not like I have to have someone with me, after all. ^

She quietly stalked up to the boy and waited until he was clear of his latest victim and was looking for his next when she made her move.  "Hu-huh."  The young thief turned to her and smiled charmingly.  He surreptitiously trying to back away as he asked, "All you all alone here, cher?  Do you need some help finding your mama?"  

"No, I am not lost.  I just saw you in the crowd, and you are the only one close to my age here and I wanted to ask you a question," Rogue replied.

The boy stopped trying to leave and really looked at the girl.  She was kinda cute in her baseball cap and overalls.  He was young, but his father had said that no man was too young to appreciate the ladies.  You could respect the woman that raised you, his Tante in his case, and that respect should spill over to all of the ladies that one came in contact with.  They could be relatives, friends, or even enemies, but you always were a gentleman when women were present.  He looked up to his father, the man who had rescued him from the streets where he had grown up, and taken him into his home.  His father was the only man that he would listen to with respect.  He didn't always like what his father had to say, but he always paid attention and tried to live up to his father's faith in him.  

"The name is Remy.  Remy LeBeau.  What is your name, cher?"

"Who do you think you are, Bond, James Bond?"  Rogue asked while rolling her eyes.  "My name is Rogue."

"Rogue?  Nothing else after that?  What kind of name is Rogue?"  Remy asked, slightly irritated by how she had made fun of the delivery of his name.  ^ Most girls like when I lay on the charm. ^

"Rogue is the name of the girl who isn't impressed by you.  I happened to see you picking some people's pockets and I don't think you should do that.  What you did before you met me, and what you do after I am gone is your own business.    When you are with me, however, don't steal."

^ This girl is crazy.  Who does she think she is dealing with, her pet?  And what makes her think that I am going to hang out with her at all? ^  "You are pretty sure of yourself.  What makes you think I am going to be around in the next second?  Your attitude is not winning me over here, Rogue."

She was silent for so long, Remy was getting ready to leave when she said; "I have got a proposition for you.  I am off to the French Quarter.  I need to go to a club called Liaison.  If you want, you can come with me."

"What is in it for me?  I could easily get a few hundred dollars in the time it would take you to get to the Quarter, let alone the time it would take while you were there and to get back."

Rogue silently breathed a sigh of relief, her instincts had been right.  Before Remy had turned to leave, she was trying to get a feel for him.  While she could plan and strategize thanks to Mystique, she still relied most heavily on her emotions to guide her.  Remy seemed like an okay guy, but she wasn't sure until he had replied to her offer.  He was thinking of waiting for her and walking her back, not just of accompanying her to her destination.

"Well, I could just find a policeman and report you to him.  You're what, 5'6" or so?  Your hair is auburn, I wasn't sure until I got closer to you.  Plus, you are not just from New Orleans you seem to be Cajun.  Your accent is faint, but you called me cher, which is a Cajun way to say Cherie.  I don't see any distinguishing marks or tattoos, but you are wearing a trench coat that covers you up a bit."  Fast as a snake striking, Rogue's arm shot out and took off the sunglasses Remy was wearing.  "And your eyes are red on black, which I would say is a bit unusual.  Wouldn't you agree that my description of you is accurate?  Now I could forget what I saw, but it would require you to come with me to the club.  You won't have to do anything after we return here."

He retrieved the glasses Rogue had snatched off his face.  The girl impressed Remy, as did her speed.  She also had a good head for details.  In addition, she hadn't reacted to his eyes, which most people did.  After almost thirteen years, only three people had not recoiled in horror or surprise after seeing his eyes.  They were his father, Jean-Luc; his Tante Mattie; and his brother, Henri.  Rogue made it four.  Plus, he liked girls who were sassy, which Rogue certainly was.  

"What makes you think I don't have friends in high places, who turn a blind eye to my activities?  Besides, I don't think you really want to talk to the police.  If you did, the police would already be over here.  I believe you are in over your head and hope that my presence will alleviate your worry.  Alright, fine, I will go with you.  However, remember I am doing this for your own good, not because you threatened me."

Rogue said, "Whatever.  Are you ready to go?"  ^ I don't know who has the upper hand here.  I can't go to the police, because Irene and Mystique will know that I went out if I report his thefts.  He seems to be kind of chivalrous, but irritating nonetheless.  I cannot tell if he will be a help, or a hindrance.  Regardless, at least I have someone with me in this town.  Besides, if he ditches me, it is not like I cannot find my way back to the motel, but God help him if he pulls any crap on me. ^

^ I don't know what the petite is thinking about, but if it puts a scowl like that on her face, I wouldn't want to be the responsible party.  I wonder why she is going to Liaison?  That is a notorious hangout for mutants. ^  Remy knew about mutants because he was one.  Although his powers were just developing with the onset of puberty, he had always had strange eyes.  So far, mutants had been able to keep under the radar.  Parents of mutant children tended to hide the children with visible mutations for the kid's own protection, or teach their children to hide their powers if the mutation was not discernable.  Mutants themselves knew that if the public discovered mutants among them, the backlash would not be pretty.  However, people were a social animal and mutants were still people.  They liked to be around other mutants and to be free of masks.  Remy might have gone to Liaison more often if his family and friends did not know of his gift and accept it.  Mutants were not unknown in the Guilds, just rare.  He didn't have to act ashamed of himself when he was at home.  It was only in public where he had to hide his eyes.

Rogue was deep in reflection.  Now that she was so close to contacting Fury's agent, she was having second thoughts.  ^ What have Mystique and Irene really done that was so bad?  I don't know for sure that they are performing illegal or amoral activities.  They have been my family for years; they took me off of the streets and gave me a home.  Is it right to betray them?  Should I just ignore this and hope for the best? ^  Rogue shook her head.  ^ I am someone who listens to their feelings, and mine are telling me that Mystique and Irene are up to no good.  I have to have faith in myself and listen to my conscience.  It is the only way I can get through this. ^

It took them 30 minutes to arrive at the French Quarter.  The streets were still crowded, but there was enough space between people for Rogue and Remy to slip through the cracks and get to Liaison fairly quickly.  

"How do you plan on getting into the club, Rogue?"

"Well, I had planned on your thieving skills to help me sneak in.  However, with your eyes, I think you can get me in through the front door."

Remy rolled said eyes beneath his sunglasses.  At least he knew that Rogue was aware of this place as a mutant hang out.  "Even though this is where certain people like to get together, this is still a club and last I checked, we are both too young to get in.  If it was during the day, walking through the front door might be feasible, but at night, not a chance.  Besides, I liked the first suggestion better; it has more potential for fun.  How about we go with that?"

"Fine, I don't care.  Just get me inside."

Remy grinned and grabbed her hand.  Rogue wasn't used to people touching her, she had discouraged contact for so long that touch was almost alien to her.  Even though Remy was wearing tipless gloves and she was wearing motorcycle gloves, it was the most physical connection she had with anyone in a long time.

Remy guided her to a side alley with a window that looked to be almost 7 feet off the ground.  "This club is two stories.  The first floor is the bar, the kitchen, and the dance floor.  The tables are located upstairs, both inside and out.  However, in the winter the outside is closed due to the cold. The window leads to a storage room in the club, so no one will see us sneak in.  Once we are in the room, I can pick the lock on the door that leads to the club.  I hope you know where you are going once you are in there."

"Don't worry, I know what I am doing," Rogue tried to sound more confident than she felt.  She had a plan, she didn't know if it was a very good one.  She knew what the agent looked like based on Mystique's description.  Mystique had been regaling Irene with how incompetent S.H.I.E.L.D. must be based on the agent's appearance.  It seemed he was overweight and had brown hair that was turning grey.  He also had a nervous tick in his left eye.  It wouldn't be hard to find him, if he was there.  However, the plan hinged on the fact that he was there and that she could remain hidden until she reached him.  

Remy nodded and reached into his trench coat and pulled out an object.  He fiddled with it for a second and suddenly, Rogue was looking at a small crossbow.  Remy fitted an arrow into the string, aimed the bow at the outside patio above their location, and depressed the trigger.  The arrow shot up and imbedded itself in the wooden flooring.  Trailing from the arrow was a thin line.  Remy then placed an item at the bottom of the line.  He attached two poles with rubber tips to the item.  The poles extended to reach the base of the building on either side of the alley and locked in place.  He stung the line into base, turning the item into an anchor and drawing the line taught.  Remy then removed two sets of hand clamps from his trench coat, handing a pair to Rogue.  "I hope you have strong arms.  If I had known I would have company with me when I am breaking and entering, I would have brought a mechanized pulley system that could just zip us up.  Since I didn't, we will just have to make do with what I have."

Remy quickly showed Rogue how to work the clamps.  He went up first so he could help her over to the window.  Once he was on the window ledge, he waved Rogue up.  ^ I am glad that Mystique started me on endurance and weight training.  If I did not have almost six months of strength building under my belt, I don't think I would be able to do this. I am also grateful my gloves have leather grips, so my hands don't slip from sweat. ^  Even with her preparation, Rogue's arms were beginning to shake under the strain of pulling her body the line with only the muscles in her arms and shoulders.  When climbing a rope you wrapped your legs around the rope and used your feet to lock yourself in place.  You also used your legs to help lift yourself along the rope.  With the thinness of the line, that was not possible.  She had to let her body dangle free.  She used her left arm as the lead arm, and her right as the anchor.  Once you put the clamp around the line, it stayed on the line the whole time.  She kept her body tight to her right arm, which she used to keep her self in place while she stretched up her left as high as it would go.  Once her left arm was in place, she hung from it while she rolled her right clamp to just below the left clamp's position.  She then pulled herself up until her face was just above the upper clamp.  It was almost like doing chin-ups to the top of the line.  Once she was opposite Remy, he leaned out and wrapped an arm around her waist.  He used his other arm to anchor himself to a hole in the wall.  ^ Apparently, he had managed to open the window while I was creeping up the line.  ^  Remy then helped Rogue get to the window.  As soon as Rogue was on the ledge, Remy slipped into the room and Rogue followed him down.  

Remy took off his sunglasses as soon as he reached the bottom.  His eyes were just unusual looking, they served an added purpose.  He had excellent night vision, better than humans and almost as good as a cat's.  His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of the room and when Rogue landed beside him, he grabbed her hand and led her to the door.  

"Look here Swamp Rat, you might be able to see in the dark, but I can't, so slow down.  I don't wanna bump into anything and have someone hear us and investigate."  If Remy slowed down, Rogue couldn't tell, but suddenly they stopped and Remy dropped Rogue's hand.  She heard him crouch down and then heard the almost silent sounds of metal scratching against metal.  There was a click and then Remy stood up.  ^ He really is good at this stuff.  I am glad I asked him along. ^  

Just then, Remy placed a finger against her lips, signaling silence.  He reached for the doorknob and quietly turned the handle.  Once the door was open a bit, he put his eye to the crack and peered out.  No one was in the immediate vicinity, so he opened the door wide enough so Rogue could slip through.  "I will wait for 30 minutes.  If you are not back by then, I will leave, understand?"

"Yeah, I get it.  Don't worry if I am not back by then, it might take me a while to find who I am looking for.  If you leave before I return, I just want to thank you.  I know I wasn't very nice to you when we first met, but you really helped me tonight, so thanks."

^ Merde, Rogue just had to say something decent at the very end.  I guess I will be staying until she gets back, but I don't have to like it.  Also, it would be best if she didn't know, that way she might hurry up if she thinks she will be on her own in a half-hour. ^

"You're welcome.  It is 9 o'clock so I will leave at 9:30 if you are keeping track.  Good luck."

Rogue nodded and exited the storage room.  As she was slinking along the dimly lit hallway toward the main room, she spied an overweight man talking on the phone in the in an alcove off of the hallway.  He had his back to her, but she could see that his hair was light in some places and dark in others.  Her heart began to beat in anticipation.  This couldn't be the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent; it would be too much of a lucky break.  As Rogue approached the phone bank the man was at, she began to try to hear his end of the conversation.

"Yes, sir, I understand.  I too believe that there is not much to be gained by my continued presence at this location.  Although this is a mutant hang out, not much intrigue goes on here.  This is mostly a social gathering place, not a den of plotting and insurgence.  I stayed here as long as I have because occasionally a bit of intelligence is heard, which usually turns out to be false.  I think my allegiance has been discovered and someone is using me to send misleading information to you.  Either another agent should take over surveillance here, or we should just drop this place altogether.  In any case, I will be flying back to base sometime tomorrow.  I will talk in more detail then."

Rogue couldn't believe it.  This seemed to be the man she was looking for, and it was good that she was able to locate him tonight.  He was leaving tomorrow, so this was the only chance she would get.

She walked up behind the agent and said, "Excuse me, sir.  I think you may be whom I am searching for.  I have some information that I think Nick Fury might be interested in."

Vaughan slowly turned to face the girl that just propositioned him.  He couldn't believe it when he saw her.  She looked to be about 10 years old, and wearing overalls and a baseball hat, she looked cute-as-a-button. Where did a kid get the gumption to approach a stranger and offer information to aid Nick Fury?  How did a kid even know who Nick Fury was?  As Nichols continued to contemplate the girl, he responded, "Kid, are you even supposed to be in here?  And who is this Nick Fury you speak of?  Do I need to call the police so they can help you out?"

When the man faced Rogue, she knew for sure it was him.  The light showed his brown hair turning to grey, as well as revealed the slight twitch of his left eye.  "I think you know who I am referring to.  Nick Fury, the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. and your boss.  Tell Mr. Fury that I want to meet him in person.  I will be at the Old City Cemetery at the Rearing Horse statue at 2:00 pm tomorrow.  It is in his best interest to appear.  Tell him I look forward to making his acquaintance."

Rogue then turned and walked away.  She quickly ducked into the storage room.  As it was only 9:27, Remy was still there.  She told him to hurry, and he grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the window.  She linked her hands together to give him a shelf for one of his feet, the other he placed on her shoulder.  She then stood up, using the wall as a support.  Her added height placed him close to the window, which he climbed into.  He anchored his feet somehow, then leaned down and reached his hands out.  She stepped back so she could take a running leap, and grasped his outstretched hands.  He hoisted her up to the window, then leaned out and grabbed hold of the clamps Rogue had left on the line.  

"Come on, grab a hold of me and we'll get down together.  Think of it like a piggyback ride."

Rogue didn't have that far to stretch out to reach the line on her own, but her arms were kinda tired and she didn't know if she could hold on to the clamps by herself for as long as it would take to get to the bottom.  Rogue nodded her head and wrapped her arms over Remy's shoulders.  "Should I let my legs dangle?" 

"Yes, that way when we reach the bottom you can take your own weight immediately.  It also allows me to get closer to the line.  Are you ready to go?"

As soon as Rogue said yes, Remy edged off the window ledge and released the handle on the clamp.  They zipped down the line, with Remy only applying the brakes at the very bottom.  Once they were both on the ground, Remy did something to the line that freed the shaft from the arrowhead embedded in the wooden patio.  He gathered his equipment and put it back in his pockets, then looked to Rogue to see if she was ready to go.

Rogue had taken off her cap to try to straighten out the tangles in her hair.  She had gathered her white streaks into a braid, and wrapped that braid under her hat.  That way, people only saw her brown hair, which was much less noticeable without the glaringly white streaks that framed her face.  When Remy had climbed on her shoulder, he had used her head to stabilize himself.  That action had dislodged some of the clips she used to secure her braid and the clips were tugging painfully at her scalp.  She had unclasped the clips and was trying to get it all back together when Remy turned to face her.

"I guess I am not the only one with a distinguishing characteristic.  How long have you had that streak, Rogue?" Remy asked while she was tucking her hair back under her cap.

"Since I was born.  How about you?"

"Yeah, my eyes have been with me since birth as well.  I guess we have something in common."

Rogue remained silent, as she didn't know what to say.  They quickly made their way back to where Rogue first encountered Remy.

"I guess this is it.  Again, thanks for helping me out.  Don't worry about me telling on you.  Just watch yourself, okay.  I don't think it is right to just steal from anyone.  How do you know that you are not taking the last of their money?  But since what I say doesn't mean much to you, at least try to steal from people who you know can afford it.  You don't want to have putting someone out their home or of taking grocery money intended to feed a family for a week on your conscience, do you?

Remy pretended to be unaffected, but he was slightly touched by Rogue's concern, not only of the welfare of his victims, but also of his principles.  He flicked the bill of her cap and said, "Thanks for worrying, but the state of my conscience is fine.  Anyway, I had fun, so I guess I'll forgive you for being a brat.  See ya around."  He then turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Rogue began her journey back to the hotel.  She arrived shortly after 10:30 and quickly got ready for bed.  Ten minutes after she turned out the lights, Destiny and Mystique returned.  They opened the door to her room in the suite, and checked on her.  She pretended to sleep until they closed the door.

^ I wonder if Fury will be at the meeting place?  Crap, I should have remembered to ask Remy if he would like to hang out tomorrow.  Maybe I can make contact with him when Mystique and I go out tomorrow.  If that doesn't work, I guess I'll tell Mystique and Irene that I want to explore on my own a bit.  They might even buy it.  I might have to pay someone to pretend to invite me somewhere so I can slip away to meet Fury. ^  Rogue's thoughts wound down and she slowly drifted to sleep.

*********************************** 

Remy had only pretended to leave Rogue.  He wouldn't be a gentleman if he had left and not escorted her home.  Besides, he wanted to know more about her and why she went to Liaison.  He would have one of his father's people watch the hotel, and alert him when she left the next day.  Hopefully, when she saw him hanging around wherever she happened to be, she would want to have a conversation, even if it was to ask him why he was there, and he could have some of his questions answered.

********************************** 

A/N:  For those of you were actually looking forward to an update last week, I am sorry that it took me so long.  School is kicking my ass this semester.  Why is it that instructors decide to have their tests on the same week?  It never fails, every semester I go to school, the first tests of all my class are always the same week.  It is just my luck that I am taking classes that I don't really want to, I just need them for the credits, and so my interest is very low.  Studying really sucks when you don't like the classes you are in.  

Okay, I am not going to tell you everything I have planned for next chapter.  Each time I do, I never actually write it all.  For the next chapter, I will include Rogue's meeting with Fury and anything else I actually get to.  Anyway, I will be updating Chapter Three sometime this week, so ignore that update.  I noticed some grammatical errors in the story that I am too tired to fix now.  That is what I get for writing at 2:00 in the morning.

Thanks for those of you who have replied with how many diaries you think Destiny has.  I am going with an even dozen, even if it is wrong.  In case you were wondering, I am not going to have much accents in this story.  I am not really good at them and I find them distracting to write, and read.

Until next week.


	5. Ante Up

_Chapter Four:  Ante Up_

Rogue looked at her watch, it read 1:57 pm.  She and Remy had been at the cemetery since just after 1:00 pm.  They wanted to be in place before Fury arrived.  Rogue fought back another spat of nervousness when she thought about her upcoming meeting with the head of S.H.I.E.L.D.

When Rogue had asked Mystique and Irene if she could meet one of her friends and hang out with him for the day, her foster mothers were surprised.  They did not know that Rogue had made a friend in New Orleans.  

"His name is Trevor Mullins.  He is around 12 or so.  I met him in the hotel lobby.  He was here visiting some of his relatives from out of town.  His relatives are all older than him and he was bored so his dad let him explore the lobby, which is when I met him.  I didn't want to disturb you, so I went downstairs to have breakfast.  I ran into Trevor and asked if he wanted to eat with me.  He had to leave after breakfast, but he is coming back a little bit later to hang out with me today.  He wanted to show New Orleans from a native's perspective, not just a tourist's view.  Come on, wouldn't it be nice if you two could extend your adult time through today?"  Rogue asked.

Mystique and Irene had agreed to let Rogue hang out with 'Trevor' if he first came up to meet them.  

"That is cool.  I'll bring him upstairs when he comes by.  In the meantime, can I go downstairs to the pool?"

"Yes, Rogue, you may.  However, we want you back by noon so we all can have lunch together.  Then you can introduce us to your friend," Irene replied.

"Okay, thanks," Rogue responded.

Once Rogue got to the hotel lobby, instead of heading to the pool area, she left via the front exit.  She quickly headed to the vicinity where Remy was working last night, hoping that she might run into him.  She looked around for about half and hour, but she was unable to find him.  Just as Rogue was turning to head back the hotel, she literally ran into Remy.  

"What are you doing back here, Rogue?"

"Looking for you, Swamp Rat.  I have another task to perform.  Do you want to hang out with me today?"

"What do I have to do?  Is it anything like last night?"

"Well, first you have to meet my foster mothers.  Then I have a 2:00 pm appointment at a local cemetery.  After that, you can come up with something to do."

^ Life is certainly never boring around this girl. ^ Remy thought.  "Sounds like we have plans for today.  What time do you want me to meet your mothers?"

"Stop by the Chateau du Voyage at a quarter till 1:00.  Do you know where that is located?"

Once Remy assured Rogue that he did indeed know where the hotel was, they continued to make their plans until it was time for Rogue to return for lunch.  When Rogue arrived back at the hotel, she made a quick detour to the pool and jumped in for a quick dip, before resuming her trek to the suite.

Mystique, Rogue and Irene had just finished their lunch from the dining room, when there was a knock at the door to their room.

"I'll get it," Rogue called out.

When Rogue opened the door, it took her a second to recognize Remy.  He was wearing sunglasses on top of his head, but his eyes were not their usual red and black.  Also, he was wearing clothes that were preppier than she was used to seeing Remy in.  Rogue smiled and rolled her eyes at him when he conspiratorially winked at her.

Rogue introduced 'Trevor' to Mystique and Irene.  After he answered their questions, they gave permission for Rogue to hang out with him.

"Why don't your eyes look normal?  I mean why don't they look like they normally do?" Rogue asked.

"As you pointed out last night, my eyes are a distinguishing characteristic.  I have a device that can make them appear like regular brown eyes.  I am also dressed differently than usual to further differentiate 'Trevor' from the real me.  I don't want your mothers to remember what I look like, just what 'Trevor' looks like.  By the way, good job of coming up with a different name for me.  If you had used my real name, I would not have met them.  The less people know about me, the better of I am."

"I figured that it would be best if I did not give your real name.  They might decide to research you, and I did not want them to find out about your thieving ways.  I am sure you have a few pick pocketing charges in your criminal history."

"Cher, I am wounded that you think that this thief has ever been caught.  I am much too good for that.  You shouldn't roll your eyes so much, you might strain them."

They continued to bicker back and forth on the way to the cemetery.  Once they were there, Remy pulled out the walkie-talkies that he had managed to procure before meeting Rogue at her hotel.  Remy took up his lookout position while Rogue walked further into the cemetery.

Rogue was brought back to the present time when she heard Remy over the walkie-talkie.

"Repeat, I see activity at the front entrance of the cemetery.  There is a man with an eye-patch and a toothpick in his mouth heading toward you.  Get ready, Rogue."

"Understood, Remy.  Thanks."

Rogue slowly turned around to face the oncoming man.  The description that Remy had given of the man fit what Rogue had heard Mystique depict Fury as looking like.  She took a deep breath in preparation of the impending meeting.

Nick Fury looked down at the girl who had orchestrated this cozy little get-together.  She was how Forrester, his New Orleans agent, described her, "cute-as-a-button in overalls and a cap".  It was hard to believe that this kid had any knowledge about him and S.H.I.E.L.D., let alone set up a meeting with him through one of his agents.

Nick waited a few minutes, and when it was apparent that she wasn't going to say anything first, he decided to speak.  "So, kid, why did you want to meet with me?"

"I have a proposition for you, Mr. Fury.  I will give you some inside information about certain plans within some factions of the mutant community.  Where the information comes from is my own business, so don't even bother asking me how I know the things that I do.  In return, I want you to continue to keep the existence of mutants under wraps and to treat the mutants you do come in contact with fairly.  However, if you ever use information that I have given you to plan an incursion against harmless mutants, I will not be very pleased and act accordingly."

Nick stared expressionlessly down at the child.  Inside, he was astonished at her maturity and conviction.  He believed she would try to retaliate some way if she ever perceived a betrayal on his end of the bargain.  ^ I wonder if she really can give me some inside information about mutants. ^  It is hard to get a human informant within the mutant community.  It was harder still to find a mutant that had knowledge of other mutants (they usually believed that they were the only one in the world that was different), let alone one that had any idea of what was happening in the wider world of human and mutant current events.  ^ I don't have a problem with using intel provided by a child, especially one that approached me.  However, how do I know that she can be trusted? ^

Rogue waited while Fury processed her proposal.  From what Rogue knew of Fury, he would have more of a concern with trusting the information provided by her, rather than the fact it was a child that was offering the information.  She was prepared to answer the questions he asked, provided that she did not have to divulge too much personal information about herself or where her information came from.  Rogue was not prepared to hand over her family to the government, just to make sure that they did not do too much damage in their quest for mutant rights.

"What kind of information will you supply?" Fury asked.

"I won't just start giving you names, places and powers of all the mutants I know of, but I will provide you with information concerning mutants that might become a threat to lives, commerce, the governments of the US or other countries, etc.  I will also serve as a person you can contact with specific questions about rumours or people you have heard of.  Again, there is no guarantee that I will answer all of your questions or tell you everything I know, but the information I **do** provide will be truthful and accurate.  Face it, Mr. Fury, you need someone on your team that has knowledge of the mutant world and is willing to impart some of that intelligence to you."

"If I agree to your terms, what information can you give me now?"

"I have a name of a mutant that has the potential of becoming a thorn in your side.  I also have some of his preliminary plans and his basic agenda.  Do you want me as an informant or not?"

"Yes, Rogue.  However, do not think that I will allow you access to confidential information that S.H.I.E.L.D. has.  You will not be given any security clearance so if this is an attempt to get into my organization in order to act as a double agent, don't bother."

"I won't bother because that is not what I am here for.  Let's just say that I expect that these next few years are the calm before the storm; I want to help you brace yourselves for the impact.  Mutants aren't always going to be hidden in this society, one day the world will know of them.  Hopefully, the information I give you will lessen the blow that humanity and mutantkind will be dealt once their existence is made common knowledge.  I also do not want a war to erupt between mutants and humans.  We all have to share this world and we all deserve to live under the same sky and breath the same air.  One race does not have the right to try to enslave the other, and I think that radicals from both sides will believe that this course will be the only option, thus takes steps to ensure the subjugation of the other race."

Fury was surprised at her eloquence and her grasp of the possible perils of human-mutant relations.  His mission was to categorize the potential threats from both humans and mutants, and deal with them appropriately.  Nick's job would be much easier if he had an informant from the mutant side whose goals were similar to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s.  

"Acknowledged.  Now, tell me about the possible mutant that might emerge in the next few years as a threat."

"His name is Magneto.  He believes that humans will not be able to handle the existence of mutants and that they will try to either eliminate mutants or enslave them.  Magneto is prepared to instigate the first strike against humanity, rather than wait for them to assault mutants.  He is gathering associates and allies in anticipation of the eventual conflict.  However, he is in the beginning stages of his plans so he is not a threat as of yet.  Maybe in 5 or 10 years, but not now.  I will continue to provide you with information on this man as I gather it."

"Thank you.  Now, lets make arrangements for you to deliver your future information to one of my associates."

"No, I will deal with only you directly.  I can send the intel to you through other means that face-to-face contact.  I can't keep meeting you at various locations; it will become suspicious.  I can mail the information to a pre-determined location or I can send it via a computer.  I can also phone it in if you provide me with a calling card.  It would be best if you don't contact me, just wait for me to contact you."

Rogue and Fury hashed out the details of their future communications and then parted ways.

Rogue met up with Remy after Fury left.  Remy said he wanted to go out to eat at a local restaurant.  Rogue called back to the hotel and check in with Mystique and Irene and to seek approval for her to continue to hang out with 'Trevor' and eat out.  Thus given permission, Remy and Rogue went to grab a bite to eat.  It was the start of a friendship that would endure throughout the ensuing years.

*********************************** 

A/N:  Okay, sorry that it has been so long since my last update.  Hopefully, I will be able to crank out another chapter this week.  

Thanks for all of the reviews that you guys have given.  It has encouraged me to continue to write this story.  Really, the only reason I began this story was to try to get other authors to include some of the characters that I introduced in the first couple of chapters of the story, especially Jono and Sage.  I hadn't really read too many Evo fics with these X-Men used so I thought I would try it.

Caliente-are you the same Caliente from the ComiX-Fan website?

For all of you that are thinking that it was just too easy for Rogue to become Fury's informant, you are not wrong.  That will be addressed in the next few chapters, but not all at once.  Next chapter will kinda gloss over the next few years of Rogue's life.  What will be discussed in detail will be the emergence of her powers and her first meeting with the X-Men (basically a retelling of Season One Episode Three: Rogue Recruit).  Warning, the episode will be skewed to fit within the fic, so be prepared for some inconsistencies.


End file.
